Seriously kid?
by KholeNinja
Summary: Bonnie and Damon had a relationship but bonnie called it off. Four years later Damon and Elena are together and Jeremy comes back to mystic falls with a light Caramel four year old. Bonnie left with a secret...where is she now,why does jer have her child?
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie and Damon had a relationship but bonnie soon called it quits. Four years later Damon and Elena are together and Jeremy comes back to mystic falls with a cute light Caramel four year old. Bonnie left with a secret all these years ago... but where is bonnie now? Why does Jeremy have her child? How will Damon and Elena react? READ TO FIND OUT

**Seriously kid? **

Jeremy pov-

"Come on Alyssa, we have to get you ready, I think it's a about time he had some lunch huh?"

"Uh huh uncle jweremy, I'm really hungry now"

Jeremy looked down at the innocence little four years old. She looked so much like Bonnie. Chocolate brown curls, light caramel skin tone. She's so beautiful just like her mother, but unfortunately she had his blue eyes. I hope he ne-

"errrr hwellooo, your staring out in space again come on we gotta go" Alyssa pointed out as she waved a small hand hovering in front of his face.

Jeremy sighed as he picked Alyssa up by her tiny waist.

"Come on then darling, let's get you a burger"

"yaay" she squealed as she clung onto his black hoodie.

-**At the mystic grill-**

Jeremy placed Alyssa in one side of the booth.

"Alyssa I'll be back, I'm just gonna get our order okay?"

"kay" Alyssa said as she brought out her drawing pad and mini crayons

Damons pov

Agh, I'm so tired of Elena! Stefan this, Stefan that, what if Stefan... she getting on my last nerve.

Never in all my years would i have been relieved to see Elena walk out of the boarding house and never come back! He finally got what he wanted Elena by his side and yet, Stefan always wins even if he is a crazy vampire, been there done that got the t-shirt but she still wants him. They ALL want him.

Well except Bonnie, what they had was... real, but the world keeps on spinning and she called it quits and now I'm her at the Mystic Grill alone, great!

He sat on the high stall and ordered his drink.

"Scotch, keep it coming"

The young man behind the bar nodded as he passed him the bottle.

"Alyssa I'll be back, I'm just gonna get our order okay?"

That annoying voice sounds familiar. He turned his head and saw Jeremy talking to a little girl.

Ohhh that's why he found it annoying, it's that little shit Jeremy. He was about to turn around and resume his drinking until he caught sight of the girl. She looked strangely familiar. Who was she and why was Jeremy stuck with her? Only one way to find out huh?

As Jeremy went to collect his order, Damon sped to the shabby booth. He heard the girl take in a soft but sharp breath. Her big blue eyes looked at him intently.

"Can't you see I'm sitting hwere?" she put two hands on her hips. Cute

"I can see very well your sitting here kid; tell me what's your name?"

"Uncle jweremy said that i shouldn't talk to strangers especially if he looks... swtrange"

"_Uncle jweremy?"_ he mocked "seriously, you two aren't even related kid"

"Seriously, why are you still talking to me _old man_" she said as she rolled her eyes. Hmm I've seen that before to many times

"You got spunk kid, I like that. Okay if I tell you my name you tell me yours.. Deal?"

Damon looked at the small child in front of him, he could tell that she was thinking she turned a chocolate brown curl on her finger while looking everywhere but him.

"errrr.. deal"

"Damon Salvatore and you?"

"Alyssa Bennet"

"Bennet?"

"yup that's what i sai-"

"ALYSSA GET AWAY FROM HIM"

Jeremy rushed towards them and grabbed Alyssa away from Damon.

"Calm down _uncle jweremy_, I don't do children" he smirked as he stood up.

"Stay away from us Salvatore"

"Who are you to tell me to stay away from my own daughter?" he spat as he advanced on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thank you so much guys thanks for the amazing reviews that's what keeps me writing!**

**Also, a big thank you to the guys who put this on your story alerts and favourites. **

**Bamon hugs XD **

**Last year**

**Bonnie pov**

"Come on baby wake up we have to go" Bonnie said petrified out of her mind as she shook Alyssa lightly.

She opened her big blue eyes and moaned in frustration

"But we always have to go mummy!" The three year old exclaimed.

"I know baby, I'm sorry bu-"

*CRASH*

"Let's get outta here" she swiftly picked up her daughter and ran.

**Present time**

**No one's pov **

Jeremy didn't even try to deny it

" h-how do you know?"

"Well Jeremy if you put two and two together, my eyes, Bonnie witch aura... and attitude—"

"Ha! More like yours man!"

Damon ignored his comment and carried on

"- and of course she the spitting image of me and Bonnie, speaking on her where is she?"

Jeremy froze; Alyssa squirmed around in his tight grip oblivious to their conversation.

"She gone Damon"

"Gone?"

"..."

"Come on pipsqueak spit it out, gone where?" Damon asked becoming more and more inpatient.

"Not here Damon" Jeremy exclaimed adverting his eyes towards Alyssa who was now listening to their conversation.

Damon's eyes softened at the sight of his daughter, he turned to walk towards the exit. He turned around and noticed Jeremy still hadn't moved from his position.

"Come on then, you're wasting my time"

"Yeah, like you got anything to waste it on" Jeremy grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!"

**At the boarding house**

"Give it to me" Damon outstretched his arms

"What my pen?" Jeremy looked around him confused while still holding sleeping Alyssa and a blue pen.

"Yes your pen, no you idiot Alyssa!" Damon demined while shaking his head.

"You do know Damon _'it'_ has a name, its Alyssa... why do you want her anyway?" Jeremy asked uneasily.

"God, just give her to me your acting like I'm gonna eat her or something" Damon snapped

"..."

"For crying out loud" Damon grabbed the sleeping child from the annoying teen and sped to his room. He placed his daughter in his bed and paused before bending down to kiss her on the forehead and walked out of his room.

"Now, before you say anything I put her in my room so we can talk." Damon walked to the kitchen and got a blood bag.

Jeremy nodded and sat on the couch before talking

"Seven months ago i got a phone call from Bonnie she said she needed me to come and take Alyssa. She said she couldn't cope with her and she wanted to join Klaus, apparently she wanted more power. She sounded off not like herself, i told her to tell me the truth but she said that was the truth and she insisted me to take her, i said okay because i don't know what shit Bonnie was in but i didn't want Alyssa in the middle of it"

Damon said nothing the whole time just listing his face expressionless.

"Bonnie won't do that, why would she want to join up with Klaus the guy we've been fighting for years to get power?" Damon paused to thing again.

"Have you heard from her since?"

"Nope nothing... so where's Elena"

Damon glared at Jeremy.

**7 months ago**

"Liam, i can't do this anymore i can't keep on running" bonnie explained running a shaken hand through her tangled hair.

**(Btw, Liam in one of Bonnie closest friends and his human) **

"Bonnie you have to fi-"

"Don't you dare say fight them! I told you there too many of them, i don't even have the power to fight them off"

"Look, i know people WE can fight them together"

"i don't need anyone help, face it there only one solution..."

There was a brief pause between them before Liam's eyes widened.

"Oh hell no Bonnie! You might as well hand Alyssa over to the vampire who wants her"

"You have to understand it's the only way to protect her, I'll ask Klaus for protection simple!"

"Simple, simple... Bonnie, how the hell is asking Klaus for protection simple he won't just help you from the good of his heart he will want something in return; he always wants something his gonna play you. You cannot trust him!"

"i know, i know" she snapped in defence " but i have to do this and I'll do it with or without you" she narrowed her eyes and glared at him until he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but we can't take Alyssa with us do you know anyone that can look after her"

"... yeah , i know someone" Bonnie pulled her mobile and looked for Jeremy.

"Make sure you don't tell anyone the truth bonnie we can't risk anyone knowing anything, lie tell them you're... joining Klaus"

"WHAT?"

"Come on Bon trust me on this it the safest way" Liam insisted

Bonnie seemed unsure but agreed to the idea anyway.

"Hey jer... i need to ask you a favour"

"All done he'll be here in an hour" bonnie mumbled

"Good, let get ready"

**3 hours later**

"Are you sure this is the place bon?"

"Positive" Bonnie responded as they pulled up at a grand mansion

Liam nodded and began to make his way out of the car

"Errr hunny, where do you think you're going "Bonnie asked

"Errr with you of course, and please don't call me hunny"

Bonnie rolled his eyes before getting out of the car. They walked up the large drive and knocked on the door.

Within seconds a couple of seconds a man wearing ragged cloths opened the door

"Can i help you?" he questioned

"Errm yes is Klaus here?" Liam asked

The man glared at Liam but smiled sweetly at bonnie showing his black horrible broken teeth at her.

"Ahhh you my dear are Bonnie Bennet, come inside wait for me there I'll get him for you"

Bonnie looked alarmed at his appearance and at his knowledge of knowing who she is.

"Looks like someone had a couple of bricks for breakfast" Liam wisped at bonnie which bonnie responded by elbowing him in the ribs

"Ouch girl, you're mean"

Bonnie looked at Liam with a blank face and ignored him. The ugly man returned and spoke to Bonnie.

"My dear Klaus is very happy to meet you; his in the room across the hall but you" he pointed a bony finger at Liam "you boy must wait out here"

"I'm not leaving her!"

"Shh Liam its okay I'll be back in a few moments"

Before he could respond Bonnie made her way towards the door.

Klaus was waiting for Bonnie in his room. He was very happy that the beautiful witch wanted to see him hopefully she had the child with her too.

Bonnie entered the room and stood next to the door

"Ahhh hello darling what do i owe this wonderful visit?"

"i-i need to ask you a favour..."

"Go on"

"These vampire have been going after me and my child, they're getting stronger and I can't fight them off no more i need to ask you for... protection to keep my daughter safe"

Klaus looked at bonnie and smiled. He walked up to her and caressed her cheek

"Yes of course I'll offer you protection but on one condition my darling"

Bonnie stiffened "W-what's that then"

"That you'll be mine"

"What?"

But he bit her neck and the last thing she heard was Liam's screams.

**Okay i hoped you liked this! I don't usually write 1,000 words in one chapter but i though because of the great reviews i though i might as well.**

**Please! Can i have 8 or even more reviews before i update the more reviews i get the quicker my update **

**Oh and can i have some of your ideas of what you might liked to see in the upcoming chapters do anyone of you want some Damon and Alyssa bonding? **

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter did you love it, hate it? I'm all open **


	3. Love is a losing game

**Sorry for the late update!**

**To my non account reviewers –**

**Wishing for Bamon: thanks xx **

**Alexis: Thank you xx **

**Christine: lol I'm glad it's now making sense to you now. Thanks for the review xx **

**Anymous11: Thank you for the review. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update my story xx**

Chapter 3- love is a losing game.

Bonnie pov ( 7 months ago)

I shot up gasping for breath. I found myself in a massive luxury bed. My hands shakily touched my throbbing neck; i ran my fingers down the two little holes on my neck. I looked at myself; it seems like someone played dress up with me.

I wore a short white dress and my hair was straightened.

OMG LIAM! What the hell happened?

I ran to the nearest exit... damm it was locked. My eyes gazed to the windows... Yup locked too, smart people i thought sarcastically.

I sighed angrily before banging on the door shouting as loud as i can.

"HELOO.. LET ME OUT NOW!"i shouted

Silence

"Klaus dammit! Open this door right now before I do something to you"

Yet again more silence. I could feel a vampire presents behind the door. Don't say i didn't warn them. I gave them a very powerful aneurysm.

"AHHHH"

"I told you to let me out. I suggest you do as i say before i do some more damage" i said calmly. 

"AHH James just let her out!" i heard the vampire yell

"AGH! We can't do that Klaus's orders" the other responded.

"fuck him. This hurts like hell!"

The door was slammed open reviling two pissed off vampires. If looks could kill...

"You stupid little girl, why'd you do that for huh?" screeched the vampire.

"Yeah!" the other vampire stated in the same manner.

I rolled my eyes and ignored them both. I need to get outta here fast i did not sign up for this shit! Liam was right; Klaus is always one step ahead. I'll find another way to protect my daughter, even if it means going to the one and only Damon Salvatore himself. My face turned into a frown thinking of him.

"Little girl, I'm waiting ..."

I sighed I guess there my ticket outta here.

"Look, if you're looking for an apology you aint gonna get it vampire" she said the word as if it was a disease. "You and your little friend are gonna help me get outta here."

"Tut tut your a feisty one arent'cha ? listen here baby girl you aint going anywhere you made a deal with Klaus end of conversation, so i suggest you go back in the room and shut up" he smirked and crossed his arms. Damm that smirk is so familiar, I hate it!

"No! You listen vampi-"

"What's going on here... James?...Henry?.. Care to explain why my witch is out of her room when i specifically requested for her to stay in her chambers at all times?" Klaus said while lifting a perfect eyebrow.

" err Klaus i-im sorry s-she did some witch trick on us it really hur-" the vampire explained.

"Don't worry I'm here I'll deal with her go away" he said waving them off.

The two vampires rushed away leaving Bonnie and Klaus alone in the room.

"Do you like your room my sweet?"

"My room?" 

"Yes my dear your room you'll be sleeping here while your with me"

"Look, Klaus this is not the deal I wanted" I started

"You can't have everything. Look at it this way your daughter will be safe and you'll also be safe with me. Once the vampire leaves your daughter alone I will too also leave you alone."

Bonnie still unsure picked her options. Well, once this vampire or whoever wants Alyssa sees that Klaus is protecting her surly it will leave her alone and then I can go!

"Wait, where's Liam?"

"Liam?"

"Don't you dare joke around with me Klaus, Liam the guy who came with me?"

"Ahhh, the young boy" he chuckled. "Yes well after his failed attempted of trying to 'rescue you' as he put it, I asked him to leave and he did." 

"What he just.. Left?" i asked trying to hide the disappointment from my voice but failing miserably.

"Yes my dear... does this upset you?" he smirked while he caressed my face. I flinched at his touch, trying to move away from him.

"N-no"

"Good! Don't worry the pretty little head of your Bonnie. You'll like it here with me... okay?" Klaus looked deep into my eyes and I suddenly began to feel faint.

"Okay" I automatically said before darkness took over me.

**Present time at the boarding house no one's POV.**

"Look Damon it's getting late, i need to take Alyssa home."

Damon wanted to say this is her home but decided against causing drama.

" why don't you stay here, there's plenty of bedrooms and you'll be safer coz what you said to me, Bonnie dragged herself into some crazy situation and it looks like Alyssa maybe be in it too" he drawled out sounding the least bit interested but really he just wanted to see Alyssa again.

"... Alight! Yeah sounds good! I'm going up stairs to check on Alyssa"

"You do that"

Jeremy headed upstairs towards Damon's room and found an empty bed.

"Alyssa?" he walked into the middle of the room. He began to panic finally realising she wasn't in the room.

He walked out in the hall way trying to catch sight of the little girl. What if someone kidnapped her? What if she ran away!

"DAMON!"

In an instant Damon was by his side.

"I can't find her anywhere she's not in your room!"

"Don't worry, I'll find her"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm a vampire remember.. i 've got good hearing now make yourself useful and check if the door is locked." Damon requested.

While Jeremy was hurrying downstairs Damon made his way to his room knowing exactly where his girl was. He went down on two knees and peered under the bed. There he found a scared Alyssa with a tear stricken face. She sniffed quietly while playing with her shoe lace.

"Hey there little one, are you okay" Damon asked in a soft voice

"n-n-ot really" Alyssa sniffed " i woke up in this strange bed and i couldn't find my uncle jweremy" 

"Alyssa it's okay don't be scared"

"I'm not scared I just don't like begin alone" she protested

"You wanna come out?" Damon asked softly

She shook her head and stayed under the bed. Damon sighed and crawled under the bed and laid on the floor next to her.

"Who are you anyway?"

Damon paused. Should he tell her? How will she react? The first time in Damon's life he was speechless.

"I'm your.. err .. Dad"

Damon studied Alyssa face, it showed no emotion.

"Really? Huh that's nice mummy said that you were a jerk but i think your nice" she grinned as she reached out to stroked his hair.

Damon chuckled "trust your mum to say that to you, speaking of your mum do you know where she is?"

"Nope, uncle jweremy said she's on holiday"

"Some long ass holiday" Damon whispered under his breath

"What did you say daddy?"

Damon paused. He never thought some one would ever call him "daddy" he smirked.

"Nothing kid"

"oh okay.. is this your room?"

"Yeah"

"i like it!"

Damon smiled "thanks kid, now let's get you outta here Jeremy must be going crazy trying to look for you!"

Alyssa laughed while Damon got up and swiftly picked her up making his way down stairs.

**Okay all done! What do you think? Oh, and also tell me if you got any ideas on the story line or any of the characters! **

**Bamon hugs 3 **


End file.
